<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hazard 4079: THE BLADE. by ImJustKindaHere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928405">Hazard 4079: THE BLADE.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustKindaHere/pseuds/ImJustKindaHere'>ImJustKindaHere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>TechnoBlade, angst? Maybe., i like bread, lab au I guess, tags are wack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustKindaHere/pseuds/ImJustKindaHere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Technoblade was a threat to society by now. He’d done far too much to be considered an average human being. And so he got locked up for it. Sent away to a facility. A facility for others like him. </p><p>HAZARD 4079: THE BLADE. Not Techno, or even Dave. Just a hazard to the world. What a pain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I opened my eyes and was met with those same white walls surrounding me. Ah yes, the same as every other pathetic day.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I pulled my light pink hair out of its braid, slowly tying it back up in a bit of a looser braid than before. And as always, I took some time to reflect. It’s not like there was anything else to do. I’m stuck in a room by myself. Of course I’m gonna let my thoughts wander.</p><p>Honestly, I’ve lost track of how many years its been since i saw the outside world. I’m not even certain that it actually exists. All I know now is that I’m considered a hazard to society. </p><p> They put far too many unstable chemicals into my body, eventually making me just as unstable. My hair went from a dark brown to a pale pink. My eyes followed suit. My build became slimmer, stronger. I wasn’t <em>me</em> anymore. And then the experiments began. And i realized.. maybe there isn’t a real me. After all, I changed so fast.. nothing was ever set in stone. Meaning i could very well not be the me i think i am. It’s confusing, but i think it makes sense.</p><p><br/>
At last, the cell- <em>room</em> door opened. It was clearly marked with a yellow label and everything. <strong>‘THE BLADE. HAZARD 4079. AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY.’</strong> What a stupid door.</p><p> </p><p>I headed down that same cold and narrow hallway as always. Back to the same room i go to every damn day. It’s like therapy. But worse. Since I killed them all- I let none of them live- now I’m being forced to remember. To mourn. To grieve. I’m supposed to feel bad. I killed children and adults alike. My excuse? I was scared. I was only a child- there was nothing I could do. I pulled the trigger for my own protection. And then i got sent to this hellhole to be tested on. To be tortured, essentially. </p><p> </p><p>HAZARD 4079: THE BLADE. That’s my name here. Not Techno, or even Dave. Just a hazard. What a pain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Therapy.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was met with the same empty room as always. There was a black table in the center of the room, which connected to the room ahead. It was two rooms, separated by a sheet of glass that was at least three inches thick. Well, here we are. It’s therapy time.</p><p>I sat down on the black folding chair facing the glass. I’ve gotten them to replace this chair way too many times. I guess they learned from their mistakes- after all, they did secure it to the floor this time. </p><p>This ridiculous routine was getting old years ago. Now it was just a pain. Listening to clips of their voices, staring at pictures of them through the glass. They just wanted to rub it in, didn’t they? I killed my own family after learning I couldn’t trust any of them. They told me we were gonna go somewhere safe.</p><p>Lies.</p><p>They told me they’d never leave me alone.</p><p>But they did anyways. I lost my cool. They all died. What else am I supposed to say? </p><p>What do these people even want from me anymore? It’s not like I even bother responding to their stupid questions anymore. I don’t go through with any of their ridiculous tests anymore. And they can’t make me. I don’t have anything to lose. They fear me anyways. </p><p>Finally, the hour and a half of torture came to an end. I could go back to what I always do. Mope around in my cell. Room. Prison.<br/>Or at least that’s what I thought. But then I realized the stupid door wasn’t opening. What were these idiots up to now? Suddenly, a voice came over the loudspeaker.</p><p>“Hazard 4079, please remain where you are. There’s a few tests we wish to perform.”</p><p>Oh come on. This shit again? Well, I suppose I don’t have much of a choice. I felt something prick the side of my arm. Needle? I think so. Within seconds, my veins felt as though they were on fire. Heat was coursing through me- what were they doing?</p><p>After ten minutes, the pain finally subsided. I was able to get back up from that stupid folding chair. But then I heard the loudspeaker once again. Great.</p><p>“Sit back down, 4079. We’re not done here.”</p><p>I bet you assholes are having a great time with this. </p><p>I sat back down, looking at the glass with a frown. And then the images started appearing again. The voices- the photos- all of it felt different to me. I didn’t care so much ten minutes ago. Now? I was actually starting to get ticked off. They wouldn’t let me out. They wouldn’t let this torture end. And now I couldn’t react to it the same way.</p><p>And seemingly out of nowhere, I felt something change within me. I was mad, but I couldn’t seem to control any of my own movements. It was like I was watching myself in a film or something.</p><p>Kicking at that stupid glass wall, was a beast. Not me, but a beast. The thing was taller than I was. It was stronger. It almost gave me the creeps. But- that was me, was it not? </p><p>I could hear alarms blaring all around me as the glass finally broke. That door on the other side was the key to finding my way out of here. I didn’t need to listen to the voices of my siblings anymore. I wouldn’t ever have to see that ridiculous photo of Dadza. I could go free. I wouldn't have to live in this stupid nightmare.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think I like this whole posting my writing thing. I think I'll keep going with this, so stay tuned I guess? Have a good day/night!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pssst- I could always add more to this if people want me to, I’d be happy to make this into a full story at some point! I do have other parts to it ngl.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>